Heavily Broken
by BeaumontRulz
Summary: Hermione loses the two people most dear to her... and Harry is there to help her pull herself together. Angsty HHr! Please R


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**A/N: Alrighty-o m'dears! A big warning now… I was NOT in a good mood when I wrote this. I found out something that just made my temper skyrocket. I managed to make a small crack in my wall with my fist and now I have a freaking bruise on my right pinkie knuckle. I'm in a better mood now, so the happy fics will return soon… I actually have an oneshot forming in my mind as I type!**

**Anyway, please review guys. I know it's not my best but meh… I hope it's ok.**

* * *

**Heavily Broken**

When Hermione was young, she always thought that her teenage years would be spent without drama. She planned on doing very well in any and all tests or exams and wanted to come out of school with a few good friends and live her life out happily.

But Hermione was sorely disappointed.

Yes, she did do well in all her tests or exams, and needless to say she had made a few _very_ good friends.

But she never expected to get involved with something like _Voldemort_.

She and Harry and Ron were all working together to find the last of the horcruxes and defeat Voldemort. She never expected it to be easy, but she also never expected anything to happen to her loved ones…

* * *

"Hermione? What's wrong?" Harry's voice asked, sounding as though it was from very far away.

She didn't pay him any attention, a scroll of parchment falling from her fingers to the ground. She just stood there, her eyes unfocused and staring past the wall in front of her.

"Hermione?" Harry's voice sounded very worried now. She was vaguely aware of him bending down in front of her to pick up the scroll she'd dropped. He read it and his eyes widened.

"God, I wish people would clean the toilets here," Ron grumbled, walking into the room, wiping his wet hands on his pants. "It's absolutely disgusting in there."

He noticed the look on Harry's face and frowned slightly,

"Who died?"

Hermione's shoulders squared and she began to shake slightly, her fingers going to her wand and clenching it very tightly.

Harry glared at Ron, but before he could say anything Hermione had stormed off out of the room, down the stairs and out of the cottage.

"Her parents," Harry said through gritted teeth to Ron as he began to follow Hermione.

* * *

She felt like her world was collapsing on her. The support she'd always had was _gone_. She was a safe distance away from the cottage when she lost all self-control.

She just screamed. She screamed such a deafening and piercing scream that she was sure the gods could hear her. She screamed so hard that she was sure her throat would never allow her to speak again. She screamed so loud that Harry stopped following her, watching her from the back door of the cottage. She was just standing in the middle of an old field, the blood rushing to her face as she lost her breath. As she screamed again the veins in her neck popped out painfully, looking as though they might burst.

The muscles in her body all tensed simultaneously and she began to shake slightly, screaming again. Her calf muscles stood out painfully and her knees made small popping sounds. She sunk to them and _smashed_ her fists into the ground, screaming again. Over and over, her fists came into contact with the soft soil, making soft thumps each time.

She stopped suddenly, slumped over on the ground, her head resting on her forearms and breathing very hard, sobbing very loudly. Harry approached her tentatively; worried that she might hurt herself if he didn't do something soon.

She suddenly screamed again as he was a few paces from her, and made his heart skip a few beats. She began to smash her fists into the ground again and Harry moved down to her, trying to hold her wrists firmly away from the ground.

"LET – ME – GO!" she screamed, the tears pouring down her reddened face.

Harry refused, not allowing her to wrench her arms away from him. She realised he wasn't going to let her go so, she tried to punch him,

"GET – OFF!"

He shook his head, holding her fists far away from his body.

Hermione screamed once more before dissolving into tears and her whole face was now completely wet. She collapsed weakly on top of Harry, feeling him pull her on top of him and hug her tightly. She sobbed and sobbed as Harry rocked her back and forth in his embrace, rubbing her back softly. They just sat there, Hermione sobbing into Harry's shoulder as he rocked her back and forth, not saying a word. He only offered her comfort, not empty words like "it'll be okay" or "you'll be fine". He just held her, waiting for her crying to subside.

The first drops of rain were beginning to fall when Harry decided it was time to go inside. Hermione was still sobbing quietly, her eyes closed and her arms clinging around his neck. He grunted softly as he moved her body around so he could pick her up like a baby. He grunted again as he stood up, his thigh muscles straining painfully. Once standing, he carried her to the cottage, a single tear making its way down his left cheek.

* * *

When Hermione woke up, a long time later, she found that she was still clinging on to Harry. His eyes were closed and she didn't want to move, for fear that she would disturb his peace. She realised they were in her bed, under the covers and still in their clothes. Their bodies were pressed close together since Hermione had spent the time there clinging to him.

She closed her eyes and drew a shaky breath, feeling tears coming to her eyes again. She opened her eyes to find Harry's eyes open and gazing at her.

"Do you want something to drink?" he asked softly.

She shook her head, trying to blink her tears away. He sighed and moved one hand up to wipe a lone tear off her cheek. They lay there for a moment, looking into each other's eyes, Harry's hand resting on her cheek and tracing her cheekbone with his thumb softly.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her voice breaking slightly.

"Never be sorry," he whispered back immediately. He leant forward and kissed her cheek, lingering for a moment. He pulled back away from her embrace and sat up. "I'm going to get you something to eat and drink."

She nodded and curled up into the foetal position, pulling her blankets up over her body and closing her eyes.

When he returned she was still in that position, rocking slightly and muttering softly to herself. He sat down on the edge of the bed and placed the plate and glass he held on the bedside table. He then touched her shoulder softly and shook her slightly.

"Hermione?"

She jumped slightly and opened her eyes. She looked up at him and bit her lip.

"I've got some food for you," he said, bringing the plate around to show her. "Cheese on toast is your favourite, right?"

She managed a weak smile and nodded slightly. She sat up in the bed slightly and pulled the plate from his hands and settled it down on her lap. She began to eat, chewing her food very slowly and very thoroughly.

"A drink is on the bedside table," Harry said, standing up off the bed.

She looked up at him, suddenly looking very scared, "Don't leave me."

He nodded and sat back down on the bed, swinging his legs up and taking half of the toast. He took a small bite and placed it back on her plate and then slid his arm around her shoulders. She snuggled into him and laid her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes and chewing slowly.

"Do you want me to sleep with you tonight?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Do you want me to leave so you can get changed?"

She shook her head.

"Do you want to sleep in your pyjamas?"

She nodded.

"Then I should leave if you're going to change," he said, making to get off the bed again.

"Harry, stop it," she said softly but firmly. He stopped moving and looked down at her, slightly surprised. She snuggled back into his body and whispered, "I don't want you to leave. I never want you to leave."

She looked up at him and pulled him closer. Their mouths touched and Harry felt his stomach jolt suddenly, as though he'd just fallen from a great height. They opened their mouths to each other and Harry could taste the lingering taste of cheese. Her mouth was warm and wet and her tongue slipped lithely around his. Harry was vaguely aware of Hermione setting the plate on the beside table next to him, as she climbed on top of him and straddled his waist. He felt her slide her hands up under his shirt, on his bare skin, and made him jump slightly.

They broke the kiss, Hermione's hands still up under his shirt. They were moving their hips against each other, Harry feeling particularly excited as she ran her fingers tentatively around his stomach.

They gazed into each other's eyes for a moment, before Hermione's eyes filled with tears and she started to sob quietly again. Harry pulled her close and hugged her tightly, rubbing her back softly again. He made a soft hushing sound and she clung to him, her tears running down her cheeks and onto his shoulder.

Her sobbing slowly stopped and soon the small room was silent, apart from the pitter-patter of rain outside. There was a low rumble of thunder and Hermione drew a shaky breath, pulling back from Harry's embrace slightly. Harry watched her climb off him and walk to her wardrobe to begin to pull her clothing off. He looked away hastily, down at his hands and began to play with his fingernails. He looked back up to see Hermione's bare back as she searched through her wardrobe for her pyjamas. As she slipped a jersey over her head, he felt a small sinking feeling of disappointment – he was, after all, a boy.

He took his cue from her, and stood up off the bed, taking his shirt off. Once in his boxers he turned to Hermione to see her just standing there in her jersey and underwear, watching him. She gave him a small smile and walked to the bed. They both climbed in and snuggled up together, sliding their legs between one another's.

"Thank you," Hermione whispered a moment later, looking up at him.

The corners of Harry's lips uplifted in a small smile as he looked down at her. "Anytime Mione."

* * *

Throughout that night, Hermione would sometimes wake up crying and Harry would just hold her until she'd cried herself to sleep. He held her each night for a month and came to know her body very intimately. He knew where her chicken pox scar was on the small of her back, and realised the wonderful symmetry of her beautiful hips. The skin on her stomach and chest was silky smooth and he quickly realised she loved when he kissed her there. Their relationship progressed far beyond the boundaries of friendship and Harry found he had fallen in love with her.

The trio did defeat Voldemort. It was done with Hermione's smarts, Ron's bravery and Harry's… well, you know what Harry contributed.

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust," a minister said in his old and weary voice as he glanced down at a pair of coffins.

Hermione sniffed slightly and leant into Harry, closing her eyes as she rested her head on his shoulder. He slid an arm around her and kissed the top of her head, gazing down at the coffins and not really listening to the minister.

When the time came for the coffins to be lowered into the ground, Hermione stood up and knelt in front of them, laying a hand on both and whispering softly to herself. Then, she stood up and stepped back to Harry. They watched as the coffins were slowly lowered down and Hermione began to sob softly, leaning into Harry again.

As the pair walked away from the cemetery, Hermione remarked in a shaky voice, "They're at peace now."

Harry nodded and kissed the top of her head. They stopped walking and looked at each other.

"I don't know what I would have done without you," she said softly, leaning up and kissing his lips softly.

"I only returned the favour," he replied, smiling and kissing her back.

* * *

**The End**

**A/N: So… yeah. I'm sorry if Hermione's reaction wasn't realistic or anything. I wouldn't know what it's like to lose a parent. But yeah. Please review to tell me what you think!**

**Alex**


End file.
